The invention relates to a prefabricated element for floors or floor baseboards and to a floor arrangement that includes said prefabricated element.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the element and the floor arrangement can be used in outdoor areas.
The state of the art includes a prefabricated modular element for floors comprising a rigid base having an upper surface, a lower surface, two opposed lateral surfaces connecting the upper surface with the lower surface, and a layer made of vinyl fabric covering the upper surface.
DE 20 2012 000 284 U1 discloses an example of such an element, which is provided at its edges with means for connection to identical elements.